


Speechless (PWP)

by Asinarc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Hank, M/M, Train Sex, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 康汉PWP HPAU 霍格沃茨列车play





	Speechless (PWP)

 

 

“我以为教师不会坐火车。”

相扑的牙缝里溢出口水，低吼着伏下身子。康纳蹲下身，狗就扑过去，把舌头和脸湿漉漉地蹭在他的手掌心。

“我以为学生会知道先敲门。”汉克说。

康纳对他眨眼睛，看起来无辜透顶。

他把门在身后关上。相扑站起来，又老老实实地趴下。汉克皱着眉毛，拿不准该先瞪谁。

康纳凑过去，腰弯得太快，差点失去重心。他被悬浮咒托起来，被汉克拉开距离。汉克的魔杖戳在他的胸口。徽章硌着他，他没低头看，眼睛盯着汉克。

“级长？“汉克粗声粗气地问。

“是的，教授。”康纳说。

他终于成功地弯下身，鼻子撞到汉克，但得到了一个吻。这个吻开始得不紧不慢，好让康纳把重量能压在对方身上。汉克动了动手腕，门锁并没有发出轻响。他又迎上康纳带着笑意的眼睛。他当然锁了门。汉克想，他撇着嘴角，但并非真正恼火。

列车开得像蒙上眼睛的毒角兽。康纳的膝盖压着他的大腿，硌得他骨头疼。他还没来得及说话，康纳的头埋进他的脖子，把他要说的话都憋回去。他后知后觉意识到这只是一个拥抱，康纳的声音清晰又响亮，毫不怯馁。打了个哆嗦的反而是汉克。

“我很想你，教授。”康纳大声说。

如果汉克年轻五六岁他可能会把魔杖掉在地上，即便现在他也没能立刻回神，所以错过了伸进他夹克里的手。拉文克劳最聪明的学生是名副其实的小偷。汉克在心里叹气，然后妥协。他把手覆上康纳的后脑，扯进第二个吻。康纳压在他身上的手过分用力，挤按着汉克的乳头。

他正大光明得理所应当，像他真的失去平衡。

汉克可以开口训斥，但他现在词汇匮乏，除了“妈的”什么也说不出来。康纳的魔杖顶端冒出粘稠的胶体，汉克半心半意地想，瞧瞧你熟悉的咒语就是这种鬼东西。

他因为自己的想法感到好笑，嘴角翘了一半，被康纳打断。皮带像条会自己跳舞的蛇，扣子把自己解开，像辛德瑞拉中的场面。

康纳问，“什么？”汉克发现自己说出了口。

“麻瓜的东西。”汉克说。康纳是纯血统，他喜欢听汉克讲述麻瓜世界，但不意味着汉克喜欢讲。他花了三十多年逃开，但并没能花三十多年习惯。

康纳盯着他看了一会儿，才发现对方并没有打算继续解释。他看上去有些意兴阑珊，手下动作于是略微发狠。汉克没留神，魔杖的顶端已经捅进去一个尖，抵着汉克的肠壁，随着铁轨咣当咣当的节奏几乎失去控制，如果康纳手滑就能把他肚皮捅个对穿。

在汉克经历过的战争年代，魔杖是武器。

武器在他的身体深处，毙命只在一念之间。汉克连睡觉都要把魔杖压在枕头下；他在古灵阁击昏了一个操蛋的政府要员因为那家伙用魔杖指着他的鼻子。现在他纵容。康纳把魔杖插得更深了一点，汉克必须告诉自己，他不会杀死他。应激反应让他浑身绷紧，魔杖不深不浅地卡在那里，肌肉太用力，润滑没有作用。

“放松，教授。”康纳说。他的嘴唇贴着汉克的皮肤，声音因为火车而切实发出震颤。

“操你妈的。”汉克说，因为太过僵硬而轻微发抖。康纳抽出手，覆盖上汉克小臂上的肌肉，出的汗滑腻湿冷。康纳这次没有察言观色。

魔杖的顶端并不够钝，在深处细细探，尖利地划在敏感点，像用指甲刮挠黑板，同样让人头皮发麻。汉克刚刚软掉的阴茎又硬起来，恐惧反而让快感翻倍。

“康纳——”汉克说，他仍试图阻止。

他的声音拔得太高，听上去气喘吁吁。康纳的吻从脖颈落到乳头，顺着腹部向下，鼻尖蹭着一丛毛发。他含住汉克的阴茎。

汉克去抓自己的魔杖，手指尖抖得让他挫败地呻吟。他还有理智念个静音咒。魔咒生效了，但汉克没来得及责备对方的不周。康纳的舌尖抵着汉克的尿口，吸吮顶端渗出的精液。

“把那东西拿出来。”汉克说。如果你认识前傲罗安德森，你能认出来那对于他来说称得上求饶。

康纳把汉克的阴茎吞下去，舌头伸平，口腔烫得像冒着泡的坩埚。他的喉咙口挤着汉克的龟头。火车突然急颠。魔杖失去控制地捅到深处，顶上他的前列腺。康纳的喉咙骤然紧缩。汉克发出短促的低吼，被长长的鸣笛声盖住。他射得又快又急，后背高高弓起，脑袋砰地撞上厢壁。

康纳猝不及防地呛咳，但他抬起头的时候，脸上竟然带着笑。

“你尿出来了。”康纳说，他的眼睛亮得要命，笑得轻喘，“别怕，教授。”

他的下巴上滴着汉克因为应激和高潮同时逼出来的精液和尿液，凑近汉克时他闻到自己的腥膻。他没有吻他，只是把脸贴在汉克的脸侧。他还在笑。汉克因为对方脸颊的接触感到轻微的冰凉，他不想知道自己是因为羞愧还是性事而脸红。

康纳抽出魔杖，换了自己的阴茎插进去。这次要顺利得多。润滑剂流了康纳满手，滴到汉克的腿根。他毫不费力地整根没入，身后因为高潮还疲软。

他停在汉克的身体里。他还没动，但铁轨的震动从两人相接的地方传上来，像蚂蚁在骨头缝里爬来爬去那样麻痒。汉克的手抓着座位边缘，捏得关节发疼。康纳慢慢抽出来，又重重插回去。

他的动作比火车慢了半截，错了几拍，又被他赶上来。他随着颠簸的节奏抽插，汉克还没能重新勃起，前液却渗得不止。康纳脸上挂着一个愚蠢的、莫名其妙的、过度的笑；足以，足以让汉克分心。

汉克腾出一只手，捏住康纳的肩膀。他一定太使劲了，康纳的脸上一瞬间露出了略微痛苦的神色。他松开手，没来得及表达歉意，康纳已经用力亲吻他，让他重新拢住康纳的后背。康纳射出来，他的额头抵着汉克的锁骨，闷哼声吞没在汉克的胸口。有限时间可以既往不咎。他们还剩下一年时间，但倒计时要等到火车停止才会开始。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没写出来的：“不是我，教授，是火车在干你。”
> 
> 没写的：  
> “我会成为一名优秀的傲罗。”康纳说，他沾沾自喜地又半分认真地调侃自己。  
> 汉克发出厌弃的哼声，翻了个白眼。他拍康纳的脑袋，但是说，“是的，你会。”


End file.
